


☁Rainbow Coalition☁

by PubLicEneMyNumBah1



Category: Dota - Fandom, Dota 2, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern Corps (Comics), Warcraft III
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Crossover, Cultural References, Dota - Freeform, Fourth Wall, In-Jokes, Mild Language, One Shot, Out of Character, Parody, Puns & Word Play, Rainbows, Tongue-in-cheek, Trading Insults, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PubLicEneMyNumBah1/pseuds/PubLicEneMyNumBah1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DotA heroes found themselves lost in the DC Universe. Fourth-wall-breaking and bad puns ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	☁Rainbow Coalition☁

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this for a competition a long time ago with Breaking the Fourth Wall as the theme. Original post can be found here: http://www.playdota.com/forums/showpost.php?p=1877702&postcount=361

“Where am I?” remarked a confused Rylai as she slowly opens her eyes, trying to comprehend what has happened. It didn’t take her too long to figure out that something’s not right and she couldn’t have guessed any better. Everything else seems different; as a well versed archmage, she could tell that the state of the arcane force seems to have been altered and it only occurs when a being that is connected to such force is in a different world. This wasn’t the first time that she was transported into such “parallel dimension”, thanks to her confrontations with Harbinger and Eredar, such events became one of her dailies. Then again, something’s very wrong; she can sense it but couldn’t tell outright what it is.

Then, it gets worse. As she becomes more conscious, she noticed that her dress seems to have changed as well. Her usual outfit has become more revealing, to the point that she is now scantily clad with a g-string that reaches to a few inches below the knee and a simple piece of indigo cloth wrapped around her torso; her cape was reduced into a sash that wraps around her neck with ends that reach unto her buttocks. Her staff also looked different and strange symbols were painted in her body and face, also in the shades of indigo.

_Tribal outfit and face paints… this suspiciously looks similar to Lina’s and Traxex’s new fashion statement. And was indigo even a team color?!_

She realized that she isn’t alone and started waking up everyone in the room. With her are old allies and enemies, including Alleria, Purist, Slithice, Leviathan, Balanar, and to her annoyance, Gondar. Their outfits were also noticeably altered like Rylai’s, each is bearing a distinct emblem on their chest but luckily for them, they don’t look underdressed. They also noticed that all of them are wearing rings, each corresponding to their current costumes.

“OK, can anyone…”

“Tell me what’s happening?” Gondar interrupted and finished the sentence for Purist.

“How did…”

“You know what I was going to say?”

“OK, you’re…”

“Starting to annoy me?”

“You two, SHUT UP!” To everyone’s surprise, Leviathan shouted in an ear-splitting volume reminiscent of Akasha’s scream but of a deeper tone, the reverberation shook the entire room and toppled everyone except the big guy himself. Even more surprising is that the words actually made sense.

As they try to get up, the great metallic door in the room started to slide open, with light emanating from it. As they scramble to prepare to attack any enemy that may come, they noticed that their weapons are missing, except for Balanar who doesn’t have one in the first place. Nevertheless, any improvised attack would do, they thought.

As they prepare for any would-be attackers, images of the creatures began to take shape into… blue creatures almost half as tall as human beings.

“We come in peace,” one of the creatures said as the heroes started to rush towards them; Leviathan’s fist is only a few inches above the creature but it neither flinched nor evaded the gargantuan warrior’s attack. Leviathan drawn back his hands after hearing these words but he did so because of astonishment.

“We mean you no harm, it is by strange circumstance that you were brought here,” another blue creature spoke convincingly, “Forgive us for being inhospitable but we thought that it may be best to observe you first.”

The heroes swapped glances with each other, undecided on who will represent the group and talk to the strangers before them. After several moments, Rylai sneeringly took the responsibility of representing the group.

“Alright. To prove that I’m not just meant to deliver the beginning of this and chosen for the purpose of fanservice, I hereby represent my companions…”

“Can the formalities and just get on with it, you _frostitute_!” Gondar interrupted. The Bounty Hunter was never a fan of elaborate speeches.

“Shut up, _Gonadar_!” Rylai punned back. She would have turned him into a human popsicle if not for the matters at hand. She continued, “If you don’t mind, I have a few questions to ask. First, Who are you? Second, where exactly is here?”

“If they aren’t crossbreeds of Draenei and Gnomes, I’m a Kodo’s uncle.” Leviathan has had enough of Gondar’s incessant whines. He poked his finger into Gondar’s mouth, silencing him through a manner far worse than Nortrom’s.

“Thanks, Levi!”

After letting Rylai finish, the blue creature replied, “First of all, We are the Guardians of the Universe, Since time immemorial, we have maintained order and balance in this universe, through our deployment of Green Lanterns into its different sectors. And for your second question, you are in another universe very much different from your own. You were brought here through a worm hole, presumably a link through a powerful black hole created in your universe. Our universe was named as “New Earth” after the Final Crisis event and no, not that _New Earth_.”

 _A black hole? **Darchrow** , of course! We were on a fight before we woke up here. I would have pawned Gondar’s head for two-hundred gold if that didn’t happen!_ Rylai thought to herself as she tries to put the pieces of the _enigma_ together.

“Would you not want to ask why you are here?” A query came from a new voice, breaking Rylai’s concentration as she ponders. As the heroes of Azeroth looked behind them, they saw seven entities enter from another sliding door. A man of fine stature came in front of the group, “It’s an essential of the plot, you know.”

“And who are you supposed to be?” Rylai commented on their arrival. She noticed that they bear the same symbols that each of them recently obtained but restrained herself from mentioning anything about it.

“Hal Jordan of Sector 2814, reporting for duty.” the man responded calmly as they approach the group. The others soon lined up according to their spectral equivalents and introduced themselves.

“Atrocitus, of the Red Lanterns of rage. I abhor these! I wasn’t made for this nonsense!”

“Larfleeze, call me Agent Orange if you want… and don’t even try touching my power battery!”

“Sinestro, of the Sinestro Corps. Fear me!”

“Saint Walker, of the Blue Lantern Corps. Have faith in the Light of Hope.”

“Indigo, of the Indigo Tribe. My compassion encompasses all.”

“Carol Ferris, of the Star Sapphire. Make love not war… craft.”

Reluctantly, Rylai introduced herself and her companions as well. She decided to get to the point and ask, “So, what are we doing here?”

“You have been chosen… by the rings,” another Guardian replied.

“These rings?” Alleria finally decided to talk. She raised her hand and tried to examine it. “I can’t see anything special with this.”

“Oh, really?”

They started to hear a new voice again but this time, it seems to be coming from nowhere since no one else entered the room.

“I’m here!” the voice continued. They looked around them but can’t trace the voice’s source. “I’m the ring!”

Alleria flinched and frantically tried to take it off but to no avail, the ring seemingly has stuck. “Hey, get off my hands! Aargh!”

“This kind of stuff happens sometimes.” Another voice was heard. Slithice raised her hand to see her ring blinking. “They’ll get used to it.”

“Your rings are sentient beings,” Indigo explained. “They have chosen you depending on the emotions which you are greatly tied with.”

Saint Walker added, “Red for rage, Orange for greed, Yellow for fear, Green for willpower, Blue for hope, Indigo for compassion, and Violet for love. The farther one is from the middle, the more uncontrollable it becomes.”

“But why are we the ones chosen?” Alleria commented as she gave up on her attempt to remove the ring. “And what are we chosen for?”

“You were chosen to fight in the Blackest Night”, her ring talked once more. “The seven colors of the light are currently in a battle against the Black Lanterns, who are reanimated corpses of villains and heroes alike. As more people die, the easier it is for them to bolster their ranks. We would not have chosen all of you if not for the inter-dimensional wormhole which linked our universe to yours. We sensed powerful incarnations of the emotions that we correspondingly represent. Your willpower is discernible in your archery and can be further strengthened by your Focus Fire.”

“I chose you, Slithice,” the Violet Power Ring started to talk, “Because you have chosen to fight for an undying love you have for a fallen warrior.” As the ring mentioned this, Slithice’s eyes started to fill with tears. She can feel every ounce of pain that she once felt when she saw how her beloved was slain and how she blamed herself for not being strong enough. The ring felt this and responded to her overflowing emotions. “You may no longer be able to bring him back to life but you have made him feel how you cared for him. You should continue to fight for those you love and those who love you.” She soon regained her composure as she let the power ring’s power flow into her.

“Purist of the Silver Hand, the Light is your strength as it is mine. Let us conquer our foes together and inspire hope into those that are with us.” said the Blue Power Ring.

“Gondar, you are a mercenary who fights for the promise of profit alone. If the Hands of Midas were your own or if you were in possession of Razzil’s alchemic expertise, you would have turned everything into gold. For selfishness, let us claim victory for our own!” The Orange Power Ring said as it rekindles Gondar’s greed.

“Leviathan, well, as I’ve heard about your story,” the Red Power Ring started talking. “It goes like this…

 

_Formerly considered by the Old Gods as an oeuvre of the cosmos, Leviathan was thrown into the watery abyss after an alleged connivance with the Titans whom they have fought against. Chained to an anchor and guarded by a virtually indomitable kraken, the Tidehunter had lain dormant in the unfathomable depths for eons until he finally mustered enough strength to break away. He killed his enslaver, took its shell as armor and the once loathed anchor became his weapon. Unforgiving and frigid as the sea, Leviathan had sworn to disembowel everyone who would dare disturb his much valued freedom as he knocks them out with ravaging force. The terror of the tides had come at last and all those who will try to stop him shall be swept away._

 

You seem to have a reason to be angry so I chose you.”

“Who created that stupid story? I LOVED MY OLD ONE! Tell whoever did that to stop making stories about me!” An angry Leviathan commented. “I demand a tavern switch!”

“Well, _he_ is making another story about you.” His Red Power Ring remarked.

“I chose Balanar. Why? Because _Balanar would fit here nicely_.” His Yellow Power Ring said firmly. “After all, this is the Blackest **Night**.”

“I really have nothing much to say about choosing Rylai. I just think that the tribal outfit looks good on her.“ The Indigo Power Ring sheepishly admitted. “She can change it if she wants to though.”

“So how exactly are we going to fight in the Blackest Night?” Alleria asked just before another Green Lantern arrived in the room and the siren sounded.

“The Black Lanterns! They’re within the planet’s perimeter!”

“Gather the corps! Let us not let those corpses infiltrate our base!”

“Time to unleash my rage upon those BLs!” Atrocitus commented as he enveloped himself with red light and floated in mid-air. The other corpsmen in the room did the same.

“How did they do that?” Alleria said as she looks unto them with awe.

“Just believe that you can do it. Your will is proportional to your power.” Her Green Power Ring instructed. As she closed her eyes, Alleria started focusing her powers.

_I do, I do, I do believe in faerie… dragons, trolls, dwarves, night elves, etcetera. I wonder if this is gonna work._

She then felt that as if her feet were rising above the floor beneath her and as she opens her eyes, she saw that she’s already afloat and is enveloped by a green light. She saw her companions doing the same, perhaps also instructed by their respective power rings. “Let’s go guys!”

They exited the room and followed several other corpsmen as they proceed to rally outside their base.

“So we’re a special team of superheroes now. What should we call ourselves?” Balanar asked the others as they fly. “I’m thinking of _Burning Legion of Superheroes_ and no, I’m not into this entire superhero-saves-lives thing. I’m just bored.”

“Yeah, sure, Balanar. I’m thinking of _Heroes of New Earth_ or  Justice League of Legends. But yeah, I’m not into this lifesaver thing. But then again, we represent the colors of the rainbow and at the end of every rainbow, is a pot of gold. Wait, how about these? Rainbow Coalition…”

“That’s just a myth, you know.” Alleria interrupted.

“Yeah, right, Leprechaun!” Gondar replied.

“Whatever. Anyway, that doesn’t sound too bad.”

“I look terrible with this yellow light!” Balanar complained.”I belong to a vampiric race but I… _I sparkle!_ ”

“Be grateful. At least the ring enables you to fly. You look stupid when you run while dragging those colossal wings behind.” Slithice remarked.

“I once belonged to the _Twilight_ Tavern. That feels terrible too.” Leviathan said as he reminisces about the past.

As they reached the outside of the base, they saw countless zombies all dressed in black floating in the Great Dark as would a normal Lantern Corpsman. They soon engaged in combat against their death-dealing adversaries.

“Just in case that we don’t survive here, I just want to say that it’s a pleasure meeting you… except for you, Gondar…”

“The pleasure isn’t mine, too.”

“And just for the record, I wanna say that I like my new outfit.”

“I DON’T LIKE IT!” A meddlesome “BL” approached the group. “It’s ugly, un-warcraftish, and unfitting! T-DOWN!!!”

As the Black Lantern finished his sentence, Leviathan inadvertently activated his ring’s power and has created an anchor made of red light and smashed it unto him. Rylai followed suit, she spun and has used her sash to entangle the opponent. She continues to spin along with him until she charged a powerful beam from her staff, sending him flying and crashing into a moon. The other heroes watched in awe as they never saw Rylai with such actions before.

“FIRST BLOOD! Let’s go, guys. We’ve got work to do.”

_Would our heroes triumph against the Black Lanterns? Would Gondar learn his manners and stop being an eloquent bastard? Could Rylai’s outfit be skimpier? Stay tuned for the next chapters of **Rainbow Coalition!**_

**No PD member was hurt during the production of this entry.**


End file.
